


Akechi's Resolve Vol. 1

by SakusaOikawaSimp



Series: Noir Coeur [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Akechi Goro Redemption, Detective Akechi Goro, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Touch-Starved Akechi Goro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakusaOikawaSimp/pseuds/SakusaOikawaSimp
Summary: Akechi's resolve used to be revenge and nothing more. But at some point, Akechi's resolved changed without his consent and he was too late to realize it. The only thing he could do was act on his resolve and keep the people he had grown to attach to and to do what he had to: sacrifice himself. That was the end but actually, it was only the beginning of another chapter in his story.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amada Ken, Akechi Goro & Iori Junpei, Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Arisato Minato, Akechi Goro/Persona 3 Protagonist
Series: Noir Coeur [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049642
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter One: His Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own the Persona series or any of the characters in this story. The entire plot besides the few points that follow canon is completely from my imagination. Anything else is owned by Atlus and the amazing world they have created.
> 
> Greetings Readers, I've recently gotten into loads of Fan Fiction for the Persona series and was eager to write something of my own. for those who are waiting for a Sniped for Time update, I want to apologize. it is currently on Hiatus as I am a bit at writer's block for the story. If anything improves I will be sure to let EVERYONE know. However, for now, I have inspiration in this field right now so I am gonna follow it. A little question for everyone...What do you think happened towards the end? Can anyone guess who it was and perhaps what is gonna happen next? If you would like to see anything please feel free to suggest it!

Vibrant brown eyes-belonging to Goro Akechi- fluttered closed as a wave of pain shot through his entire body. His breath hitched as his right hand slowly and gently hugged his left side where he was shot. His body trembled slightly and he breathed out as the pain dulled just a little but he knew that wouldn't be for very long. For a moment he let his eyes remain closed. Let his mind wander but not too far. He opened his eyes a moment later meeting those of Cognitive Akechi who was in the same position as him, only he looked far worse. Cognitive Akechi rolled his eyes and pushed himself up from laying on the hard ground. Dragging himself to the wall, he chuckles darkly leaning up against the wall.

 _“You're pathetic. You know that?”_ Cognitive Akechi practically spat at him maliciously.

The insult flew over his head when another wave of pain washed over him. Perhaps if instead of Cognitive Akechi his old self, the one too enamored with gaining approval, was here he would say the same thing. That he turned into a pathetic sap that lost sight of his original goal...but that wasn't the case. Revenge was still his goal, his resolve to see it all through, the one thing that he was so close to accomplishing. Only the Phantom Thieves...his friends? No, he knew that was wrong. His acquaintances. They had beaten some sense into him that...revenge didn't always need to end in death.

__

_“Your friends will fail, you know. They have no hope.”_ Cognitive Akechi claimed his voice full of utmost confidence. The confidence he once held and knew all too well only...this was how Shido had seen his confidence. It almost made him laugh but he held it back. _“Oh wait. They aren't your friends, are they? I mean they just left you to die here miserably. I bet they won't even come back for you.”_

“That doesn't bother me.” He replied curtly not bothering to indulge the Cognitive version of himself any further. Wincing at another wave of pain, Akechi looked down. Removing his right hand from his side, he sighed quietly at his now blood-soaked hand.

 _“Are you sure it doesn't bother you? I mean I saw how you looked at Joker.”_ Cognitive Akechi sneered and slowly stood up. Cognitive Akechi used the wall to keep himself up. His facial expression revealed nothing as if the pain of being shot was nothing to him.

Eyeing Cognitive Akechi warily, when the entire room shook causing Cognitive Akechi to fall. A genuine smile graced his lips when he realized what had happened. The Phantom Thieves had fulfilled his wish...they had destroyed Shido's shadow. His eyes drooped sleepily as his body was slowly turning colder and the feeling in his arms and legs were disappearing. The moment he has been waiting for has almost finally come.

Goro Akechi's Death.

Before him, the Cognitive Akechi let out a strangled cry in frustration. It ringed through his ears until eventually, it turned silent, and the Cognitive version of himself disappeared. Leaving him alone in silence, Akechi took the last minutes he had to think back on his life.

He didn't particularly regret much but one thing he did regret was: The Phantom Thieves. Letting out a sigh, Akechi was reminded of his own words before he sacrificed himself.

_“Perhaps if we had met earlier...we could have even been friends,” Akechi said as he aimed his gun straight at Akira. Akira was about to say something in response but Akechi wouldn't let him. He wouldn't let his heart jump in hope and instantly shot at something behind him. Pushing all of the Phantom Thieves out of the room, the door slammed shut and provided a barrier between them._

_“Akechi!”_

_“Crow!”_

_Akechi, despite not wanting to be hopeful, their screams from the other side provided him hope. Hope that if it were any other way they might have wanted him as a friend. Might have wanted him as part of their small family that was the only real place he felt like he belonged. With those thoughts in mind, Akechi smiled and turned his gun on the Cognitive version of himself. Not wasting a single second two gunshots rang out and both of them dropped to the ground. Guns flew out of their hands across the ground too far to reach for either of them._

_“Watch your friends die! They could never hope to beat Shido!” Cognitive Akechi growled through gritted teeth._

His resolve had and will always be revenge for as long as he lived. At one point he thought that would never change...but without him realizing it had changed. Instead of revenge, his resolve was simply to make sure the ones he grew too attached to had survived himself. Survive his self-destructive, Suicidal, Lonely, angry, and hurt self that would have killed them.

Akechi's body had gone completely numb when he heard footsteps and a door opening. Not having enough strength to keep himself up he fell to the side but a pair of hands caught him. His eyesight was blurry but he didn't need to see them know they had managed their way back to him.

“Akechi! Stay with us...we will get you out of here!” Akira's voice was soft yet strong. He was using the tone of voice he uses when ordering commands asking something of me I couldn't possibly follow.

“I'm...sorry,” I murmured, using the last of my strength to lift my arm. My hand connected with soft skin that was unmistakably Akira's. Giving him as much of a smile I could muster, I wiped a few tears away that I could feel falling down his face.

“We are supposed to have our duel don't you remember? I still have your glove…” Akira's voice for the first time sounded broken. Akechi didn't know what to make of it so he opted to ignore it and focus on the fact that his naive friend held onto that promise.

“y-you're so s-stupid.”

After that, his eyesight went dark, and all his senses dulled.

___________

The Phantom Thieves we're all rushing quickly through Shido's crumbling palace. Joker- their leader- was leading the charge surprisingly not falling behind despite carrying Goro Akechi. As the palace slowly crumbled they managed to make it out but we're hit with a roadblock! There was nowhere out that they could see and a few of them started freaking out. Skull eyes eagerly assessed their surroundings before noticing a ship a few feet in the sky floating in the sky. Pulling their attention Skull pointed at the ship, and murdered them to follow.

“Everybody come on! I have a plan!” Skull yelled running to the edge. Once everybody had caught up Skull put his plan to action calling out his persona. Everybody attached themselves to Captain Kidd preparing themselves when they took off.

Flying through the sky was kind of fun except it was not all that fun as soon as they hand landed on the ship. Each one of the Phantom Thieves groaned in discomfort slowly getting up one by one. Akira stayed on the ground clutching Akechi's body that had no heartbeat, no pulse, and nothing to signify that he was okay. Hugging his body closer to him, Akira buried his face into his neck and let out a muffled sob. His friends remained quiet not having the heart to break their friend, their leader, their brother out of his grief.

Akira had lost someone precious to him and couldn't help but blame his inability to help. His inability to see that Akechi was practically just like all of them.

“I...I fulfilled your revenge Goro. You can...you can rest peacefully now.” Akira choked out. “I love you.”

__________

“In another life. In another time. I often find myself with the same thoughts and I can't do anything.”

“Then I will do it for you...I want to do something good.”

“....you have already sacrificed yourself once are you sure you want to do that again? This could be a second chance for you.”

“Even if it was a second chance...I do not see the value in my own life. The only reason why I'm offering now is that you deserve anything but this.”

“You certainly have changed…”

“In a bad way yes I suppose I have.”

“You're just the same as the little boy I met. You're just covered by too many masks to see that.”

“Maybe so…”

“You will find meaning in life. I know you will Goro Akechi. But until then...let us meet in a time I was not considered dead.”

“Yes let's.”

“One more thing…”

“Yes?”

“Please befriend me. That's all I ask, ”

“Alright, I will.”


	2. Akechi's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an unknown amount of time Akeechi resides in the world's past. He arrived with a pamphlet as well as a number to call which was an apartment building with one open apartment available. 
> 
> Assuming he, without any clear word, he was supposed to go where this was leading him he sets up his life there and heads off. 
> 
> He arrives in Iwatodai and is now set to attend Gekkoukan High School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter Vocab~  
> Trolley Handle:: The bar you use to drag your luggage behind you.
> 
> Why Hello Readers!
> 
> It's certainly been a while but I certainly hope you all love this chapter 💜. I've just added the tag slow burn and would like to inform everyone that it will not be completely following canon. But anyway this is a slow burn and if no one likes that fact then feel free to kindly click off. 
> 
> I normally do not write anything romance, however, I certainly felt like I should include it in the story so I am. Also for updates, it will be a bit sporadic as I don't have anything set. Feel free to suggest anything you would love to see in the future and any relationships you would love to have included! It could be platonic between Akeechi and stuff or a side pairing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 💜

Soft echoes of music blasted quietly through the subway speakers as the subway continued its course. The subway was fairly empty for the time of day but as a teenage boy with shaggy, neck-length brown hair with bangs and reddish-brown eyes read a newspaper he understood. Due to what everyone called Apathy syndrome people refrained from going out as much as possible.

The teenage boy wore a tan peacoat with black buttons, a striped black and white tie, black pants, black gloves, and black loafers. He came off as someone older than he looked but held a school pamphlet in his hand. The boy peered curiously through a pamphlet in his right hand while his left was firmly clutching his luggage.

This boy was Akechi Goro and he was on his way to an apartment building, where he was gonna stay, to attend his new high school; Gekkoukan High School.

“Approaching Iwatodai station, ” A female's voice announces alerting some of the passengers aboard the train.

Akechi paused in his reading of the pamphlet and looked up out the windows. Just as the announcement had sent the train was slowing down to a complete stop at the station. Folding the pamphlet, Akechi shoved it into his pants pockets and stood up adjusting the trolley handle. (Trolley Handle: The bar you use to drag your luggage behind you)

Patiently waiting as the crowd exited the train Akechi finally squeezed himself out and looked around. It was just a normal-looking station with advertisements for stores, products, etc. There was also a ticket reading just ahead of Akechi that looked just as full as the train.

“I suppose I did pick a busy week,” Akechi whispered to himself, not in the least shocked at how busy it was.

Taking one last glance around, Akechi strolled forward swiftly going through the ticket reader without a problem. He followed the signs out of the station and followed the directions he was given without problem. He eventually reached his apartment building that was three stories. The building was nice and a bit modern with lots of character that reminded Akechi of his home from before. Of course, that home wasn't his and belonged to his pathetic excuse of a father but he still appreciated it.

Akechi walked through the wooden double doors to a small empty lobby besides an old man sitting behind a counter. The old man was bald and held a newspaper in his hands while his eyes scanned each page vigorously. It didn't take the old man long to notice Akechi who walked up to the counter with an oddly fake smile. “Hello, I am Akechi Goro. I called about an apartment a few days ago and said I would be here at this time.”

The old man regarded Akechi sharply before folding the newspaper and practically slammed it on the counter. “You can stop with that fake ugly smile.” He shot out gruffly while bending over towards a drawer to his right and slid it open. Snatching up the golden key that was laying in the drawer, he placed it on the counter in front of Akechi. He didn't take his hand off the key and started at Akechi. “I better now hear any complaints from your neighbors about parties and all that you hear me kid?”

Akechi internally rolled his eyes at the accusation but refrained from saying anything back. Akechi sent the old man a firm nod and quickly snatched up the key once the man released the key.

“Pay your monthly rent and we will be good. My name is Maito Saski and I'm only down here on weekdays from 8 a.m to 5 p.m.” And with that Saski shooed Akechi off with a wave of his hand. Akechi eyed him for a few seconds before turning away from him and headed toward the only elevator in the building from the looks of it. Pressing the third-floor button once he entered the elevator the metal doors closed and a small tune started playing.

The music wasn't really of Akechi's taste, however, Akechi appreciated it just a little bit. The feel of the music reminded him of a certain someone because he had given the same feeling when they first met. Akechi, alone in the elevator, for once in his life smiled a real smile at the thought of the certain person. The smile was quick to fade off his face when the doors opened to the third level. Exiting out of the elevator, Akechi read the room's numbers as he made his way through the hallway. He stopped at the fourth door on the right and inserted the key into the knob unlocking the door.

Compared to his previous apartment this wasn't as open and luxurious but Akechi found he didn't care. The living room was small and connected to the kitchen and a small hallway that had the bathroom and his bedroom door connected across from each other. It was fully furnished to Akechi's relief with a couch, coffee table, kitchen electronics, and most likely a bed in his bedroom. Looking around the apartment, Akechi's eyes spotted a folded letter sitting on the coffee table.

Akechi hesitated in heading over and picking up the letter but ultimately, decided it probably wouldn't hurt him. Closing the door behind him, he set aside his luggage and sat on the couch, and opened the letter neatly. He instantly began reading the letter.

_Congralutions Akechi Goro!_

_We are excited to officially meet you and welcome you to Gekkoukan High School! We hope that you will find everything to your liking and would like to inform you that school officially starts for you; tomorrow! Please be sure you have everything you need for school and please do focus on your studies more than your detective work. Thank you for choosing Gekkoukan High School!”_

Akechi blinked in shock at the new information of him still holding his detective status. He assumed he was not a detective when he first woke up where he was but it appears he was wrong.

Akechi could work with this. Definitely.


	3. Gekkoukan High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closing the sliding door, Akechi turned around noticing everyone in the room was staring at him curiously. Akechi let his gaze wander the room landing on a familiar blue hair. Akechi was speechless.
> 
> The reason for being sent here was obvious now. Akechi nw understood his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💫 Chapter Three is here! 💫
> 
> Akechi, in my belief, did not know anything about the Velvet room. He was not a multiple persona user, I believe they are called Wildcard, and the simple reason is that he had fallen into a dark path before they could reach him. So therefore he does not know the Velvet room, does not know what confidents are, etc. And because he was planned out to be he can only use two personas. Which will be in this fanfiction I am not taking that out.
> 
> But seeing as he went back in time to Persona 3 before he was born and changed his ways the velvet room sees his potential, however, he still holds a form of darkness. I'm quite certain he will see the velvet room but right now not so much. I hope you enjoy the chapter! ❤

* * *

Smoothing out the creases of his uniform, Akechi fixed the sleeves one last time before being completely satisfied. Checking over himself once more in the standing mirror that resided in his room Akechi turned his back on it and picked his bag. Yesterday after reading the letter Akechi had gone out shopping with the last of his funds buying groceries, school items, and a few indulgent items like books. He also took that time to look around Iwatodai and familiarize himself with the police station. 

It was as he had expected once his gaze set on the fact at the end of his welcoming letter. He was indeed a detective once again and would be paid for his expertise, however, Akechi was hesitant. Unbeknownst to reason, he was tasked with the investigation on the raging Apathy syndrome. Ake hi had only been a part of this...time? For roughly a week his credentials were a bit empty at least on paper so it was a bit weird to be put on this case. However, whoever did probably had their reasons so Akechi remains questionless in favor of just going with the flow for once. Though Akechi preferred to be organized and to know everything that happens Akechi also knew at that moment nothing like that possible.

Which was why still being a detective was a good thing he could work with. That meant in the future Akechi would be able to ensure that everything that happened before him was planned.

Akechi adjusted the bag on his shoulder letting one of his hands grip the strap tightly so it wouldn't slide off. He ensured he had his keys to his apartment and exited locking the door behind him. It only took a few minutes for him to reach the lobby floor and to encounter his first-person for the day. Maito-san was sitting, once again, behind the counter with a newspaper in his hands. Akechi didn't want to bother him with normal pleasantries so he simply ignored him and walked out the double doors. 

Tatsumi Port Island was quite a populated place as was the main area the Apathy syndrome occurred. When Akechi had researched the island and its history he had also found out something interesting. The school he was enrolled in, Gekkoukan High School, had suffered from a large explosion about ten years ago leaving many injured and dead. The cause of the explosion was unknown or might have been kept out of the reports which were interesting enough. Akechi would say it's far too early to start assuming it had a connection to the cause of the Apathy Syndrome but Akechi felt it was. 

Walking distracted while his mind was working on overdrive, Akechi was too late to avoid running into another person. Akechi grunted quietly as he staggered back quickly catching his balance so he didn't fall flat on his ass. Akechi cleared his throat and looked up at the other person to apologize. His words came easily and smoothly. “I apologize for bumping into you.”

The person he had bumped into was a female the same height with extremely bright blonde hair. Her eyes were screamed gentle as they shone a light blue color. She didn't seem all that bothered at being bumped into only smiling warmly. “Oh, it's alright! I hope you have a good day!” She bid Akechi a wave in goodbye and walked past him back on her course. Akechi resumed his course to school, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_I am thou, thou art I_

_Thou has acquired a new vow._

_It shall become with the wings of rebellion that breatheth the chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Empress persona, I have obtained the winds of the blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power…_

* * *

Gekkoukan high school was exactly how it looked in various pictures Akechi had seen online. A large modern white building with plenty of glass windows you could look into to see school classrooms. A beautiful walkway to the entrance with trees lining the sides and loads of students entering while chatting with friends. Thinking back, though it wasn't half as big or half as pretty it reminded Akechi of the school Akira had gone to. Only that thought made no sense so he shuffled that away to mull over later. 

Striding forward until he reached inside the school, Akechi asked a fellow student, who was quick to help, to point him toward the teacher faculty office. Following the directions, Akechi walked to the left side of the building walking the long hallways. Not too long later he stepped in front of the sliding door leading to the Faculty office. Ake hi wasted no time in sliding open the door and entering, respectfully greeting each teacher who was in there. 

“You must be Akechi Goro correct?” An adult male who sat comfortably in a chair behind one of the many desks asked. He played in his feverous typing to turn toward him in question, raising an eyebrow. He had black hair tied up in a bun and a stubble decorating his square jaw. He wore casual jeans with a grey jacket and a black t-shirt underneath that was just an inch longer than his jacket. 

Akechi nodded. “Yes, I am.”

At the confirmation of his identity, the male turned back to his desk and sorted through a medium-sized pile of papers. “My name is Inoue Hiroki. I've been instructed to ensure your transfer here is smooth so if you have any questions please do not hesitate to come to find me and ask. I'm also one of the counselors here and given that you are a detective but still a child my office is also open if you ever need to talk. Understood?”

That was quite a bit for Akechi to process nonetheless he still nodded in understanding. Inoue-san seemed to be hard out the side just from first impressions, however, he cared if his words were anything to go by. Although Akechi hardly knew him he could feel a small swirl of warmth in his gut at Inoue-san and his consideration. 

“Here is your class schedule and the syllabuses I got from your teachers since you transferred late. The class starts in about ten minutes so I suggest going to find your classroom. Have a good day.” Inoue-san waved Akechi off in dismissal, turning back to his work at his desk. Akechi thanked him and turned around leaving the way he had come in.

_I am thou, thou art I_

_Thou has acquired a new vow._

_It shall become with the wings of rebellion that breatheth the chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Hierophant persona, I have obtained the winds of the blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power…_

Akechi blatantly ignored the voice that echoed in his head for the second time that day. He didn't fully know what it was saying and what it meant and he figured it mattered little. Instead, he focused intently on the classrooms he had passed soaring at glance at his schedule as he looked for his classroom. Once he had found his first-class he took a deep breath before sliding the door open and slipping inside. Closing the sliding door, Akechi turned around noticing everyone in the room was staring at him curiously. Akechi let his gaze wander the room landing on a familiar blue hair. Akechi was speechless.

The reason for being sent here was obvious now. Akechi now understood his mission.


End file.
